


Keeping me up at night

by VampTeefies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, but decent ending, i cried while writing this so it hurts me too, not exactly the happiest ending, pls dont hate me for this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampTeefies/pseuds/VampTeefies
Summary: Hinata spends the time he can't sleep at the beach, remembering pieces of the past he'd rather leave behind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Keeping me up at night

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how sad this is!!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Check out my twitter though: Tamakikin  
> Where you can see me post random stuff, a kagehina au, and updates on when I post on here.

The breeze was cool, and soft against his skin. It smelled of the ocean. He was sitting on a blanket holding his knees to his chest as he watched the waves. It was no more than 2 in the morning on a saturday. He was used to being up this late for the last year or so. He was never able to sleep anymore, he knew why but refused to think about it longer than he wanted. So he sat there, holding his legs close and listening to the seagulls above him and the waves crashing together. 

“Hinata, you idiot, you’re gonna catch a cold.” He heard Kageyama’s voice come closer. He didn’t turn to look at him, watching only the water. 

“I know, but I don’t care.” He whispered, the breeze carrying his trembling voice. The tears were already starting to slip and fall. He just hugged his legs to himself tighter. He didn’t want to think, he wanted to stop seeing the same thing everynight, hearing it over and over. He wanted it to stop replaying everytime he sat on the beach.

“Why are you even out here?” He could almost feel the warmth from the hand resting on his shoulder, wanting so badly to lean into it. He wanted to turn and pull Kageyama close to him. But he didn’t. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He wasn’t able to sleep for a while, but he hoped that one of these times of saying the same thing, Kageyama would scoop him up and take him back inside, back into their home. He wanted Kageyama to lift him up, complaining about how much of an idiot he is as he gave his temple a soft kiss and took him inside where it was warm. 

“What keeps you up at night?” Those words. Repeated. Heard night after night. And so he thought. What was keeping him up at night?

He thought, and he had a clear image once again. The laughing, and excitement. The words split from both of them. The word idiot leaving Kageyama’s mouth while it turned up in a soft smile one more time before the screaming started. Before he could see the desperation in Kageyama’s eyes as his arm darted in front of him, pushing him back against his seat. The struggling gasp of air he heard as his vision went dark and his mind went blank. The bright lights in his eyes as he was pulled from the car. The pain he felt went he caught sight of an unconscious Tobio right before passing out. The floating feeling he got when he was first waking back up. And the sound of screaming and feeling of panic when he was told the news about his fiance. His own screaming. 

He thought about it more, the air becoming harder to breathe, as he realized what kept him up at night. He stuttered out the words. “You leaving me” before he started to panic and struggled to catch his breath. The pain he felt as the tears escaped him, his chest hurting from the struggling breathing. He turned his head, not seeing Kageyama, not feeling him or hearing him. He let out gasps and coughs as he begged, burying his face into his knees. As he begged more for Kageyama to come back, he found himself being pulled into a body. 

A hand rubbed his back, softly rocking him as he told him it’d be alright. That it’d get better. It took a while, but soon Hinata was calm, only soft hiccups left his lips, tears still falling slowly. He looked up seeing Atsuma, his fingers running through his hair and a soft smile on his lips. 

“Atsu..” He tried speaking. He slowly remembered he had let Atsuma stay over the previous night after they had a few drinks with some friends. He remembered telling him where he spent most of his time. So he must have come here after noticing he was missing from where he had fallen asleep on the living room couch before waking up an hour after from the nightmares. 

“Shh.. You don’t have to say anything.. Just breathe for me, okay?” Atsuma said quietly, reassuring him as he kept running his fingers through the gingers hair. Hinata nodded slowly, laying his head on Atsuma’s chest, sighing softly. 

He hoped one day that night stopped keeping him up at night. That one day, he would get a good night's rest without thinking about what had happened. Because he just wished instead of seeing such a pained look on Kageyama’s face every night, he’d be able to look over and see how proud Kageyama was of him; for surviving; for living; and for moving on. 


End file.
